kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Tai Lung's Training Grounds
| Type = Plateau | Residents = None | Visitors = | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda: The Game }} Tai Lung's Training Grounds are a large, open plateau where Tai Lung rallied his troops. The plateau was inspired by sandstone s and is surrounded by jagged rocks and ruins of animal statues. Description Coming soon! History Background Thousands of years before the game, Tai Lung sent on a training mission from the Jade Place, was sent into the desert sea of lost sands in order to test his survive skills. There he discover a Valley made of stone in six high rock formations. Tai Lung also discovered some thing far more valuable there: a large army of wolves ranging in skills, ranks and heights. At first the mere bandits mistook Tai Lung for a lost wander and challenged him to fight but Tai Lung (who was already a master even back then) defeated all of the wolves with ease. Impressed by the wolves skills; Tai Lang made the wolves his own personal army. The wolves sworn their loyalty to the snow leopard and became known as The Lang Shadow Army. Under Tai Lung's rule; the Lang Shadow Army was the most heavy trained stealth fighters in all of China thanks to personal training from both Tai Lung and the Wu sisters. The Shadow Army also helped Tai Lung mold and build the huge rock formations into holes which drop the moonstones which would open to Tai Lung's training pit where he would training his wolf warriors. However the day eventually came when Tai Lung was defeated and imprisoned; never to return to outside world. Shifu, fearing the aid of the Lang Shadow Army banished them to far corners of China never to return. Enraged by Tai Lung's defeat and the banishment of the army; the wolves would leave behind a small band of "sand-hounds" (wolves solders dressed in red armor) to guard over the sea of sands. However as the years went by the Sand Hounds, trapped in the sea of sand, slowly lost their sanity. They became wild, feral and savage creatures preying on not just the poor souls who dare come close to Tai Lung's former training grounds but even killed one another. With their sanity lost and their ranks in chaos; the sand hounds forgot their mission and the training ground fell into ruin. Lost to the sand and lost to time. Eventually Tai Lung eventually broke out and sought out the Dragon Scroll but Tai Lung now saw his former land of hard work as just a lonely deserted and couldn't care about the sand hounds who gave their minds and lives for him. Tai Lung's training ground was history. In Kung Fu Panda: The Game During his journey back to the Jade Palace (getting himself completely lost in the process), Po came across the old training grounds. In the given level, Po (the player) has to release four ball-like boulders from the mouths of the animal statues to unlock a hidden chamber underneath in the plateau. Tai Lung who heard stories of this "Kung Fu Panda" traveled to his training ground and found the panda at one of his wolf statues but Tai Lung believed Po to be just a big fat panda and simply knocked him off the statue and let his sand hounds kill the panda. However Po being the Kung Fu master he defeated the wolves by destroying the trap doors with firework-bombs and survived. Afterwards the panda discovered something that even the snow leopard knew about: a secret cave below the pit which contained a training dummy with a training dummy specifically designed for the Wuxi Finger Hold. Po then proceeded to use this dummy to master the technique. With the knowledge gained and a map also aquired; Po defeated Tai Lung and warrior's land was lost to the sands forever never to be seen again. Trivia * This location was originally created back when Tai Lung was given an army in the first film. Although this location was abandoned for film use, it became a playable location in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' video game adaptation. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Natural landmarks